Judge (Shape-Shifter)
Judge is a Shape-Shifting character who serves as an upcoming antagonist. His intentions are unknown and no one seems to knows his origin or what his species designation is. As a Shape-Shifter he rarely appears in his true form although disguises himself as numerous species. Appearance Judge has not been recorded in his true form, partly because no one knows what species he originates from and also because he can oddly mimic morphing species like Metalloids and Rubbers. His human appearance has varied, aside from mimicking real humans his most recent non-duplicated appearance was of an elderly man, the man's skin is completely obscured by his glasses, hair and clothing. Some believe this is because Judge has been unable to perfectly mimic human faces. Despite it being an almost extinct species, Judge often mimics Beorn donning a yellow coloured fur, darker than Xerra's fur. He also appears to wear a cloak possibly to conceal his body which has said to have a pattern of stripes on it. As a Metalloid, Judge has a bluish-grey texture although his appearance is odd as bluish-grey metalloids are commonly geometrical in their shape while Judge's mimic form has a flat metal body. While for most this is impossible to notice, Metalloids are able to easily distinguish him as well as any robot that has species recognition data. When disguised as a Sparkling, Judge has been described as having a jagged appearance on his detected forms with a cosmic colouration of Dark-Blue and Indigo. He is slightly larger than the average Sparkling and has been known to primarily use this form against robots as most are prone to malfunctions from overloading circuitry. Judge oddly has been seen mimicked as a Phoenix. This is possibly to allow him to scout out planets from a distance as while Phoenixes are rare in the Universe, they are able to appear on any planet as they can fly through the depths of space. His one discerning feature is when he jets as a Phoenix, Judge has been noted as having a Black Fire explode from his wings with small orange embers. As a Razor Driller, Judge appears to perfectly mimic the bizarre seemingly cyborg creatures. He has only been detected by robots although has most often been detected as an Auburn Razor Driller with Gold Spots. Every instance of his detection recorded has had his drills with counterclockwise spirals indicating he obtained the ability to mimic from Subterranean Razor Drillers. Possibly his most mysterious mimic form, Judge is able to become a cloud of spores from a large fungus called a Popox. The spores are incredibly toxic and is possibly used as a defence mechanism used by him. His cloud is Crimson-Pink in colour possibly indicating he gained his ability from Ashland Popox Fungi. It is unknown if he can mimic Popox Fungi themselves although as they have no natural predators due to their toxicity making him undetectable to any non-robotic individuals. When mimicking the Blob species, Judge takes on a nearly translucent appearance with a slight blue tinge to his body. He has been described as being stealthy and extremely manipulative in this form, possibly due to his easily morph-able body in blob form that doesn't give him away. It is suspected however that his blob form is actually a cryoblob as he has been sighted in areas where common blobs would normally freeze. This may also mean he can use Ice Powers I this form. Judge's Cateona form is rather mysterious as the species is very rare so most mistake this form for other species. Judge's form has a triple fur colour pattern of Black, Gold and Indigo fur. This is considered even more rare for Cateonas and is more commonly seen in other species. Judge has said to use his Cateona form to intimidate others into doing his bidding. Judge is able to mimic Pupfrogs, a large and relatively simple minded creature. His use for this transformation is unknown, it has combat abilities but has also be noted for stealth on occasion so some believe he uses his Pupfrog form to trick people into thinking those around him are the mimics as he is usually found with other Pupfrogs or in larger groups of people. Like all Pupfrogs he has a bizarre piece of flesh around his neck that is bright yellow, in addition he appears to mainly mimic the Grassland Pupfrog which are light Green. His fastest recorded mimic form, Judge's Revpulso form is capable of high speed escape and is commonly hard to detect. Like most Revpulso he has cybernetic attachments to improve his speed capabilities. This has allowed him to blend in with all classes of Revpulsos including, High Class and Homeless. It has been documented his arms double as weapons as his left arm can be used as a Flamethrower while his right can shoot magnetic oil to stop pursuing robots. Judge is able to mimic a species that looks somewhat similar to Unten, called the Arcbear. Believed to be extinct, Judge is known to use this mimic form in extreme climates and when combating Fire Power users. The Arcbear form is light blue and has hexagonal-star eyes. It is believed this is due to the fact the Arcbear species' homeworld orbited an incredibly rare Hextuple Star System. The Arcbears possess powers over Ice, and this is seen as a counterpart to the Beorn's Electrical Powers. A ferocious form that Judge takes, his Doragon form is nicknamed the Ash Demon as his flames are able to solidify targets solid in an ash encasement. His Doragon form has a long hightail while his wings appear jagged and rocky. It is unknown if like other Doragons Judge can transform into a Dragon or not although it is possible he could simply turn into a standard Dragon instead. In his Rubber form, Judge is able to manipulate the length of his atomic structure like other Rubbers. He has a Pale Red colouration in his form and has a pair of spike ball cores that normally rest in his hands. His eyes are oddly a different colour to the rest of his body appearing almost white in colour. Said to be one of the Judge's more hazardous forms, the Chembios mimic form is capable of releasing noxious gases into the surrounding area said to be made up of over 20 different acids. His Chembios form appears to be that of a Lead based Chembios creature, regarded as one of the most deadly variations of the species, capable of even killing lesser Chembios creatures. Judge has a tank on its back that stores a mysterious liquid in this form that serves a currently unknown purpose. Judge's Deadtorn mimic form is like most Deadtorn's in which, he is able to tear his body parts away from his body and regrow said body parts. Judge bypasses this re growth period by reattaching his body parts. His Deadtorn form mimics the imperfection of this process by having patchy skin. In addition Judge is able to use his torn body parts while they're detached including, eyes and ears. Likely his most persuasive form, Judge's Veilock mimic is based off Southern Three Feathered Veilocks and has a slightly light blue tinge to his body in this form. Like other Veilocks Judge is able to perform astral projections and laser flight, the latter is a technique where one flies at extremely fast speeds and produces several jets of high energy ions that can damage or destroy chasing enemies. This bizarre form that Judge takes is from an uncommon animalistic species called the Crysajaw. It is said to only naturally occur on one planet, the triple ringed mega planet, Nulovox. Not much has been documented on Crysajaws although Judge's mimicry of this creature has displayed incredible jaw power and an impressive resistance to the cold. The mimic is also able to perform a data purge in this form and likely uses it to destroy information about him. Described as one of the more hostile forms for Judge to take. The Bleachdox species is under restriction due to their common aggressive tactics, this makes it common for Judge to only use this form in combat and not for stealth. Like other Bleachdoxies, Judge is capable of releasing sticky fumes that solidify soon after launch sticking a target to a surface. Bleachdox are also incredibly defensive tactics as their torso and outer limbs are described as being as strong as concrete and as flexible as elastic. In addition Judge has shown a technique in his Bleachdox form that has not been witnessed from other Beachdox's likely due to their civil lifestyles, that technique being the ability to surf walls and ceilings with their fumes acting as jets. A species renowned for their deceptive nature and excellent bartering skills, Judge's Celltorr form is a suspicious sort as its shape is akin to small animal holding cells. The main body features 6 odd metal rods that are able to change consistency, thickness and shape on a whim, excluding the fact that Judge is also capable of these techniques. In addition the Celltorrs have sturdy metallic skin on most of their bodies making them heavily resistant to Radiation Damage and the extremes. The one exception to this natural armour are their plasma tendrils, constantly electrified they can release a resonating ring to disable enemies. In addition each tendril has a Golden Spike and due to Celltorr's natural ability to float, Judge can spin rapidly to use the spikes like a buzzaw. A cybernetic species, the Birerone is one of the most odd mimic forms for Judge to take. No one is quite sure how he is capable to mimic so much inorganic material. Like other Birerones, at first glance he appears to like other Birerones to have a gaseous organic body, sealed by the cybernetic suit on the outside. His suit is similar to that of the lieutenant rank officers in the Birerone armed forces. It is equipped with dual ion cannons on each arm and a cerebral reflector around the head. It is unknown what the Judge's gaseous form as a Birerone is exactly and it could be that Judge fluxuates his gaseous form of his Birerone mimic. In his Crogrock form, Judge is able to telepathically communicate with other plants and is able to use them like other Crogrocks to see great distances. In addition like other Crogrocks, Judge is actually a geological creature in this form, merely with the appearance of a plant. Judge appears to have gained his mimic form from the Western Deadleaf species of Crogrocks as he is able to kill plants and turn them into poisonous explosives as weapons against attackers. In his Plavoid form Judge possesses an incredible power of electricity and the weather, almost incomparable to other species. Plavoids are in reality very small, only about the size of a human's lower arm. The Plavoid species, however are able to create dynamic bodies out of the Electricity they generate. Judge commonly takes a ghostly form as a Plavoid, and his electricity is usually a bright Green and Red, he supposedly uses these two as a way of stealing the electrical charge of a victim. Judge's Zenderfly mimic form is commonly used for torture and combat and is even capable of camouflage like the few remaining Zenderflies of the universe. As an insect species Judge has shown remarkable adaptation to their biology, capable of effectively using his compound eyes in the Zenderfly form. In addition while few have been documented, Judge has shown abilities of those recorded including their ability of flight. He can also perform a blinding flash to stagger enemies as well as antagonise victims. Like other Zenderflies, Judge can cause Epileptic fits with his wings due to their ability to change colour extremely rapidly. Additionally Judge has the ability in this form to make himself look like a shrouded Insectoid alien like other Zenderflies to disguise himself without transforming. The last Zenderfly ability Judge is known to possess is their extremely dangerous radiation burst, an explosion of stored irradiated particles in the Zenderflies' pouches said to have the same effect as being directly exposed to a solar flare at point blank range. A recently discovered form of Judge is his Magma Sentinel form. In this form Judge takes a radically different colouration to the common Magma Sentinels seen, instead taking the form of a Deadcore, a subspecies capable of similar fire techniques as the regular Magma Sentinel but with a lack of a Selentium core the sub-species is impossible to detect through Thermal, X-Ray or Nanoparticle Rays. Instead the sub-species relies on a manufactured gem called Gravitium, originally named due to its dense weight but repurposed its name to refer to the seemingly dead state of the Magma Sentinels of this form that exist. The exiled sub-species roams around so Judge seems to blend in more easily with this form. One somewhat distinct difference is Judge's White Flame, due to the Magma Sentinel being one of Judge's utility forms, its fire burns hot enough to seperate particles at the atomic level. Possibly done just to piss people off, Judge has a tendency to mimic the Galaxy's most annoying sentient species, the Jerrybean. Possibly the worst version of the Jerrybean, Judge mimics a Blue Jerrybean, capable of teleportation and generally known for being thieves, Blue Jerrybeans can also create small pocket dimensions to hide stuff and are able to perfectly mimic handwriting and voices of other individuals, a trait Judge's species seems to lack in other forms. Judge has been recorded using this form mainly to steal random stuff from people as well as replacing water fountains with Plutonian Cats. He has also mooned The Fan 3 times in this form. An uncommon form to say the least, Judge's Draconid form is primarily used for combat due to the distinct appearance of each Draconid. Judge appears to mimic the common Swamp Draconid due to his tangled hair and green body colouration. Like other Draconids, Judge possesses the ability to transform into a Wyvern with magical capabilities over water. In his Humanoid-Serpent form, Judge is also capable of using Hand-Tail Combat. He wears Red & Black clothing for his upper torso in this form, a sign to other Draconids that he is an exile (likely due to him not actually being a Draconid). Like other Sonorodiums, Judge's Sonorodium form is capable of creating, manipulating and distorting sound. Judge primarily uses this form to destabilize particles safely and quietly as he can loosen the bonds with the correct frequency. This form also hides extremely well in the shadows allowing for him to effectively meld with the wall. Judge seems to naturally have two sounds he uses for attacks, the sound of a Chainsaw which is used for both intimidation and point-blank attacks and the sound of a Hyperwyvern's Roar which he uses to destroy structures when his cover is blown. An odd form for Judge to mimic, his Plant Elemental form is derived from a species that had only recently attained Space travel. He specifically seems to be a mimic of the Roughlands Plant Elementals, capable of surviving on very little water and possessing plant manipulation. In this form Judge can summon giant vines covered in deadly poison-tipped spikes to crush and strangle an opponent. In addition like all Plant Elementals he is able to expel the water from another plant and use for recovery of themselves, in addition Judge is able to like other Plant Elementals, sever a limb and grow it back quite rapidly. As he mimics Roughlands Plant Elementals, these severed limbs become thorny and extremely tough, capable of being used for direct melee combat. The form literally no one knows properly, Judge's ??? Form seems to originate from a different Universe as there are no recorded appearances of this species in this universe. The ??? form appears to have a sword made of unknown metals for their right arm although they can freely morph it into other shapes, albeit restricted by the amount of material. His body in this form appears to be made of a hybrid of organic & geological tissue, it is unknown how this occured for a species as there are no recorded instances of this in the Universe. The mysterious green cracks along Judge's skin in this form also appear to be geological, specifically of a radioactive material as he is vaguely radioactive in this form. His six horns are able to channel six powers of magic in combat, or so it is assumed, so far three of the horns have demonstrated magical capabilities, the top-left possesses Fire Magic, the middle-left possesses Dark Magic and the top-right possesses Ice Magic. In addition he wears a suit in this form, the suit covers most of his body excluding his head and fingers, thus his anatomy is unknown. The belt around his middle emits a faint noise that cannot be detected by human hearing, its purpose is unknown. Lastly his Headtail appears to form an odd bond to his skin, it appears to act as a sensory organ allowing him to detect enemies behind him, in addition it appears to burst out of the skin as the skin around it is folded away. Personality Cold and relentless, Judge is described as having split-personality disorder and some form of a Superiority complex calling most individuals as lessees. Judge always appears alone indicating he likely has a distrust towards most if not all species. He has expressed a particular disgust towards highly intelligent robots as they can see past his disguises. He had most commonly disguised himself as humans which he refers to as "Those rodents that bred across the universe". It is unknown what Judge's intentions are, there have been only a select few occasions where individuals have been able to scan Judge's mind however his mind has been shown to fluxuates rapidly in both form and consistency making it impossible to read his thoughts. He also appears to intentionally mimic on occasion simply to trick individuals into believing he is another person, aside from mimicking political and military figure heads he has been documented possessing the ability to mimic even unique individuals like genetically engineered creatures, spectral beings and beyond. Age It is unknown how old Judge is, he has only recently been detected although his knowledge indicates he is no less than 500 years old. He refers to several deceased individuals as youths and mentions how he remembers a species that looked just like the Beorn and states how it is funny to see similarities in species so different. Abilities As a shape-shifter, Judge is extremely difficult to detect although like all Shape shifters his molecular structure is distinguishable for being fluidic. In addition to his shape shifting, Judge has several abilities common throughout all his forms. He is able to use the abilities of the species he takes form of and usually only uses said abilities. In addition he can jump Dimensions, this has been witnessed a few times as he uses it for escape. Furthermore he can perform an ability called a Temporal Clap, i t is an ability that normalises a time stream forcing those who use temporal abilities to be disabled. It is said to cause seizures to some species. Judge's last ability is his voice manipulation which allows him to mimic an individual's voice and language instantly without shape shifting. Trivia *Judge has several names although one of his most common forms is referred to as the Hell Jester *Judge can't breathe in space so it is unknown how he can travel so far so quickly *There is a file on Judge with a Hextuple Fluxuating Killlock on it simply to stop him from destroying it. No one indivual knows the password and the input requires 80 individuals to input the number that comes to their mind, said individuals change frequently *Each of Judge's Forms has had its approximate height measured, while not the standard height for each species necessarily it does help when trying to find him. Heights are displayed below in ascending order from shortest to tallest and include Zenderfly's Wings & Plavoid's Body as seperate measurements. **Plavoid w/o Body - 0.176m **Metalloid - 0.805m **Zenderfly w/o Wings - 1.01m **Plavoid with Body - 1.198m **Crysajaw - 1.339m **Beorn - 1.462m **Plant Elemental - 1.522m **Popox Spores (approx.) - 1.546m **Celltorr - 1.631m **Blob - 1.633m **Cateona - 1.761m **Sparkling - 1.801m **Arcbear - 1.801m **Razor Driller - 1.938m **Rubber - 1.986m **Jerrybean - 2.151m **Veilock - 2.218m **Deadtorn - 2.243m **Doragon - 2.385m **Phoenix - 2.426m **Human - 2.438m **Pupfrog - 2.488m **Bleachdox - 2.519m **Birerone - 2.579m **Sonorodium - 2.596m **Zenderfly with Wings - 2.645m **Magma Sentinel - 2.67m **??? - 2.918m **Revpulso - 3.022m **Crogrock - 3.231m **Chembios - 4.115m **Draconid - 7.906m Gallery Judge Human.png|Judge's Human Form Judge Beorn.png|Judge's Beorn Form Judge Metalloid.png|Judge's Metalloid Form Judge Sparkling.png|Judge's Sparkling Form Judge Phoenix.png|Judge's Phoenix Form Judge Razor Driller.png|Judge's Razor Driller Form Judge Popox Spores.png|Judge's Popox Spores Form Judge Blob.png|Judge's Blob Form (Possibly Cryoblob) Judge Cateona.png|Judge's Cateona Form Judge Pupfrog.png|Judge's Pupfrog Form Judge Revpulso.png|Judge's Revpulso Judge Arcbear.png|Judge's Arcbear Form Judge Doragon.png|Judge's Doragon Form Judge Rubber.png|Judge's Rubber Form Judge Chembios.png|Judge's Chembios Form Judge Deadtorn.png|Judge's Deadtorn Form Judge Veilock.png|Judge's Veilock Form Judge Crysajaw.png|Judge's Crysajaw Form Judge Bleachdox.png|Judge's Bleachdox Form Judge Celltorr.png|Judge's Celltorr Form Judge Birerone.png|Judge's Birerone Form Judge Crogrock.png|Judge's Crogrock Form Judge Plavoid.png|Judge's Plavoid Form Judge Zenderfly.png|Judge's Zenderfly Form Judge Magma Sentinel.png|Judge's Magma Sentinel Judge Jerrybean.png|Judge's Jerrybean Form Judge Draconid.png|Judge's Draconid Form Judge Sonorodium.png|Judge's Sonorodium Form Judge Plant Elemental.png|Judge's Plant Elemental Form Judge (Shape-Shifter).png|Judge's ??? Form Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Evil Characters Category:Darklight characters Category:Original Characters